


The Shyest of Them All

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: Akumas had nothing on first date jitters.Reuploaded chapter from Drabbles, Drabbles, and more Drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to old readers, and hey to new ones! Hope you enjoy!

The two of them battled countless villains, suffered multiple injuries, and risked their lives nearly every day with the knowledge they may not make it out.

But they were both scared senseless by a first date.

It was ridiculous really.

Marinette sipped her milkshake in an effort to keep herself busy, eyes darting around the small diner while Adrien nervously tapped the table.

You’d think they would be more confident, but to have to their emotions displayed out in the open like that – torn suits, unkempt hair, fraying masks, tears in eyes – it was a rollercoaster.

“So…!”

Marinette and Adrien both blushed, immediately retreating into their shells as their attempt at making conversation failed utterly.

Below the table, unseen thanks to the checkered cloth, Plagg and Tikki shared exasperated looks.

“Can I just kick them?” Plagg muttered, frowning up at his partner. “Maybe get them alone and force them to talk?”

“Plagg, you’re horrible,” exclaimed Tikki, thumping the back of her companion’s head and frowning at him. “Of course they’re going to be shy around each other; you can’t have them in a situation like that and not be a bit awkward about it! Besides, I would rather have them be like this than how Bridgette and Felix were…”

“You know, it doesn’t do well to dwell on the past, ma cherie,” remarked Plagg, sliding his gaze over to her. “What happened was a tragedy, but we must move on. Not all Ladybugs and Chats can be as lucky.”

“Speaking of lucky…” Tikki looked upwards, hoping Marinette and Adrien would get past this awkward stage soon.

Plagg, however, decided waiting was for suckers. He flew up into Marinette’s lap, careful to be unseen by the others, and ignored her startled gasp.

“Plagg…? What are you doing?” She whispered, looking between the unlucky kwami and his partner, who looked just as surprised.

“You smell nicer than Adrien and if you guys aren’t going to get to that gross, lovey stuff soon, I’m going to take a nap,” replied Plagg, curling up on Marinette’s lap much like a cat would and closing his eyes.

Marinette giggled and shook her head, gently stroking Plagg’s head as he napped on her lap.

“Don’t spoil him,” remarked Adrien, making a mental note to scold his kwami companion later. “He doesn’t deserve it.”

“No, he doesn’t,” agreed Tikki, popping up on Marinette’s side and yanking her companion down back under the table, ignoring his protests. “Plagg, come on!”

Marinette and Adrien watched their kwami companions disappear before they looked back at each other. After a few seconds, they broke out laughing.

“What are we doing, kitty?” Marinette asked in between giggles. “This isn’t us.”

“Not really, no,” agreed Adrien, looking at their empty table. In a fit of nerves, they had only managed to order Marinette’s milkshake and a glass of water for himself. “Care for a walk? The drinks are already paid for.”

Marinette nodded, relieved at the thought of getting out of the stuffy booth. It was nice, but she yearned to stretch her legs and get some fresh air.

She slid out of her seat and followed Adrien outside, making sure both their kwamis were inside her purse.

Outside the diner, Adrien shyly reached out for her hand and, startled, she looked at him.

“My Lady,” he began, holding her hand up and kissing the back of it, much like he did as Chat to her. “Thank you for coming on this date with me.”

Marinette blushed slightly. “Anytime, kitty.” She looked at their hands. “But you’re not doing it right.” At Adrien’s confused and slightly panicked look, she smiled and tugged him closer to her, her cheeks a bright pink hue as she gently pressed her lips against his.

Adrien let out a startled mewl before he smiled and reached up to caress her cheek, his hand getting tangled her in her black-blue hair.

Inside the purse, Tikki gently shoved Plagg. “Told you they didn’t need our help.”

Plagg grinned. “I should have known better to doubt your luck, ma cherie.”


End file.
